


万格达山

by Clara_xx02



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_xx02/pseuds/Clara_xx02
Summary: 616早期逃亡设定。
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 4





	万格达山

万物初生伊始，情欲宛如动物本能，是神祇的赏赐，无需在意道德教条抑或是………血缘。

万格达山山腰林子里的小屋显然不怎么安全，但是打猎季节未至，猎人空下来的山间小屋是个避难的好选择。沁骨寒风自墙缝钻入，壁炉里噼啪作响的火光也明明灭灭，似乎下一秒便会熄灭。

皮特罗递给旺达坚硬如石头一般的干面包，示意姐姐就着融化的雪水解决这一点得来不易的食物，他则沉默着坐在壁炉前烤火，被浸湿的衣物已经尽数褪去，火光给流畅苍白的肌肉线条镀上层蜜色。

面包还剩下一半，旺达端着那碗水和面包走向他，屈膝坐下并将食物送至他唇畔。皮特罗伸手接了，然后百无聊赖上下抛丢着。旺达扭过头将下巴垫在他肩头，肌肤相触间还能感觉他肌肉微小的颤动，绷紧了复又放松下来。他侧了头，唇触上她出了层薄汗的额。

皮特罗没有说话，旺达也没有，沉默是无边的，然而他们并不需要交谈，语言是累赘，没有人说话。

更没有人知道那是如何开始的，至少在其中一方反应过来之时已经迟了，他们野兽般纠缠着撕咬对方，然后皮特罗占了上风，他齿间叼着姐姐的颈侧肌肤碾磨，然后唇触上了最脆弱的动脉，那是身下至亲的命门，薄薄的肌肤下流淌着同样的鲜血。他的动作愈发暴躁，像是趁机发泄这些日子里的不安，逼迫的她只能仰起颈子任他小兽般的啃咬。

情欲来的太过凶猛急躁，疼痛触发着感官与血性。皮特罗俯首，像是野兽啜饮溪涧潺潺流水。呻吟自她喉间溢出，旺达将手指埋于他银灰发间，强自隐忍着的欢愉于此刻溃堤。

明天他们就要继续逃亡，也许过不了多久便会身殒火刑架上，或者饿死在山林间，尸首被猛兽分食，无论怎么恐惧未知，明天不会等待任何人追上它脚步。旺达想。

但是这个夜晚是安静的，是平和的，在神祇赐予的，屈指可数的幸福里，没有一个人试图追赶明日。


End file.
